Tragedy of the Demon
by neostardustdragon101
Summary: A Challenge from Star Eyes Pendulum the final battle between the Lancers and Zarc. In this story, Yuya didn't want to destroy Zarc. He wanted to save him from himself after seeing Zarc's memories and Yuya swears he'll save Zarc, even if he dies to do it.


Chapter 1 The Origin of the Demon.

Deep within the vast void of infinite darkness Yuya Sakaki floated almost aimlessly, his eyes clouded almost as if he were among the dead. His memory blank, the only thing he could remember was his duel against Yuri everything else was just a blur.

' _Where...am I_...' Yuya asked more to himself then anyone. 'What am here for.' Suddenly a shimmer of light caught his eyes and the young boy looked above him to see a small tunnel ahead of him. Yuya slowly reached out and was soon engulfed by the light.

' _What?_ ' Yuya said looking around him to find himself hovering above a large futuristic city with building hovering above. Yuya's soon heard the sound of laughter and looked down to see a young boy running around the park before hiding behind a nearby tree with giggling. He had silver hair with light green highlights, having striking similarities Yuay's along with Yuto and Yugo's and Yuri's side-parted hair, and yellow eyes, he wore a simple blue tank top with the image of a dragon and black shorts.

 _"Zarc, Zarc where are you buddy!" A voice hollered causing Yuya's eyes to widen._

 _'Zarc!?' Yuya thought remembering his duel with the Professor. The one who had caused the destruction of original dimension who commanded the strongest dragons, The Supreme Dragon King Zarc. But as Yuya looked at him, this young boy who was smiling happily laughing and enjoying life was the so called demon duelist Leo Akaba had come to fear._

 _"Hey, Zarc~ where are you?" A woman with long green hair called out with a smile on his face. She wore a blue sundress and hair bright yellow eyes just like Zarcs._

 _"Where are you buddy!" The man called out again. He had spiked silver hair and blue eyes wearing a black shirt and white trousers around his neck was a necklace with a fang wrapped around the center._

 _'Are they_...' Yuya thought as he watched the two adults search around the park all the while looking back to the tree Zarc was hiding.

 _"Here I am mommy and daddy!" Zarc exclaimed jumping out and causing the people to turn around and smile as he ran over to them with a wide smile on his face. His mother and father welcomed with open arms as they embraced toppling over the grassy hill laughing happily._

 _"This is...Zarcs family."_ Yuya said with realization as he watched Zarc and his family leave the park before another flash of light engulfed him once again.

.

.

Yuya now found himself standing inside of a hospital. His eyes soon found the young Zarc sitting on a bench a blue and white jacket in hands as tears fell from his cheeks.

 _"Mommy, daddy. Why did you leave me all alone." Zarc said with tears falling from his eyes._

 _'No don't tell me. His parents are.." Yuya didn't have the heart to finish thew answer already knowing the tragic answer._

 _Zarc reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was a cared, the very last card his parents had given him before they passed on. It was a monster known as Odd-Eyes Dragon. Zarc had been given this card from his father who had told him it was a precious family heirloom, he had said that this dragon had the power to grant this wishes of who ever asked it._

 _"It will grant any wish?" Zarc whispered as a single tear fell down from his eye and onto the card. Suddenly the cards began to shine Zarc's eyes widened as he looked up to see the spirit of Odd-Eyes Dragon standing in front of him._

 _"I have heard your call, speak your desire child of destiny and I shall make it my goal to make it a reality." The red dual-eyed dragon spoke looking at his new young master._

 _Zarc looked at the dragon in awe, he had always been able to hear the voices of his cards but never once had he'd actually seen one. Looked down at his fathers jacket and memories of his late father appeared in his mind his father was the greatest duelist in the world and all his life all he ever wanted was to be a legend just like him. Zarc clenched his fist and wiped away his tears as a look of determination appeared in his eyes._

 _"I want to become stronger, so strong that I'll never again lose anyone precious to me. I want to become the strongest duelist in the entire world!" Zarc said with utter determination and conviction. Odd-Eyes nodded with a low growel before unleashing a mighty roar causing Yuya to shield his eyes as another light engulfed him again._

.

.

 _Now the young dueltainer found himself inside a school class room, all the students looked to be around Yuya's age the boys were wearing a white shirts with different lining on the sleeves and collar, a red tie, black pants and brown shoes. The girls were all wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a colored pad over her chest and shoulders, a black skirt and a white belt with colors ranged from red, yellow, and blue._

 _"Alright class, please join me in welcoming are newest student." The teacher said as a young man walked into the room wearing the red uniform and to Yuya's shock it was none other than Zarc. "This young man is Zarc Ryuga, he's scored the highest of any new applicant on the written exams." The teacher said causing the students to gasped and mumer amongst themselves._

 _"There's no way this kid got that high a score look at him he's a Slifer." One of the boys in blue remarked earning nods from his fellow students._

 _"He's kind of cute don't ya think." A few of the girls said giggling as they looked at Zarc._

 _But out of all the students there was one girl who caught Zarc the most and could sense there was something special about him._

 _The Students were currently in the gym doing practice duels against each other. Currently one student was facing against Zarc with his Odd-Eyes Dragon out on the field without a single point of damage._

 _"Now Odd-Eyes attack with Spiral Strike Burst!" Zarc called out as Odd-Eyes unleashed as stream of swirling black and red energy towards his opponent reducing his life points to Zero._

 _"Darn it!" The kid groaned slamming his fist on the ground._

 _Zarc deactivated his duel disk and walked away not bothering to hear the other kids as the gossiped behind his back._

 _"Can you believe it 10 straight wins in a row." One the boys whispered to his friends._

 _"I know and he didn't get a single bit of damage." His friend said back._

 _"Is he some kind of monster or something." A girl said._

 _Zarc was outside laying on the grassy fields looking up into the sky gazing up at the clouds. He soon noticed a shadow walking up blocking his sight, he looked up to see a young girl his age with marron and red hair with two pigtails and grey eyes._

 _"Hello." The girl said giving Zarc a cheerful smile._

 _"Hey?" Zarc said in a dull tone._

 _"My names Ray." The girl said introducing herself._

 _"I'm Zarc." Zarc said_

 _"I know who you are, everyone's talking about you. I've got to say you've got a pretty strange name." Ray said with slight giggle earning a glare from Zarc._

 _"Yeah! What of it!" Zarc said in an angry tone not liking when anyone mocked his name._

 _"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you its just such an odd name to hear is all." Ray said holding up her hands as she had not intended to insult the boy._

 _"Its alright, I'm used to it." Zarc said standing up dropping a card as he walked away. Ray noticed it was the card he had been using in his duels and immediately picked it up and chased after Zarc._

 _"Hey hold on! You forgot your card!" Ray said racing after Zarc before handing him his dragon._

 _"Oh, thanks I can't afford to lose this guy he's my partner." Zarc said smiling at Odd-eyes but with a sad tint in his eyes. "And my only friend."_

 _Ray looked at the boy and could tell he was in deep pain. "If you want I'll be your friend." Ray said with a smile surprising Zarc._

 _"Huh, but why?" Zarc asked confused why this girl would want to be his friend when she had only just met him._

 _"That's easy,because I want to be your friend." Ray said with smile holding out her hand. Zarc looked at it before looking at the smiling girl before he reached out and shook her hand. Little did they know it would be the start of a bound that would transcend all time._

.

.

 _"Okay Odd-Eyes! Its show time!" Zarc said as he summoned Odd-Eyes before hopping onto his back as they ran through the field waving to the audience enjoying the smiles and happiness of the people as they enjoyed the duel._

 _"Go! Go! Zarc!" Cheered 15 year old Ray Akaba to her long time friend with smile on her face. Over the years since she and Zarc first met they had become inseparable and were hardly ever apart. Zarc had come out of his shy and emotional shell and opened up to Ray. She had brought back the smile he had long since lost when his parents died._

 _"Alright Odd-Eyes its time for the grand finale!" Zarc hollered as Odd-Eyes unleashed his finishing move on his opponent reducing his life points to zero!_

 _"Alright! Once again, the champion of Grand City Zarc Ryuga has come out victorious in the Supreme Championship." The Mc hollered as the crowd burst with applause and cheers from the crowd._

 _"Zarc! Zarc! Zarc! Zarc! Zarc! Zarc! Zarc! Zarc!" The crowd chanted as Zarc raised his hand in victory with a proud smile on his face._

 _"Zarc!" Ray shouted running over to Zarc "That was an amazing Duel you did back there in that tournament Zarc''. The girl said to the Demon Duellist with a smile of pure happiness on her face._

 _Zarc smiled at his best friend. "Thanks Ray I couldn't have done it with out all of your support. I'm glade you'll always be there for me." Zarc said with a smile causing the young woman to blush._

 _Over the years Zarc had gone on undefeated with Ray cheering him on, this brought the young man great joy whenever he saw Rays face. Now was the anniversary of the day Zarc and Ray had fist met and the two were alone together. No challengers , no reporters, no father to disturb them, now was the time he was waiting for._

 _"Um Ray...there's something, I would like to ask you." Zarc said as he got on one knee._

 _"Zarc?" Ray asked with straddled by her lovers actions._

 _"Ray Akaba, I love you more than aything, I couldn't ever imagine my life without you in it." Zarc said pulling out a velvet box to reveal a silver ring in the shape of a Chinese dragon with a ruby in it's mouth. "Will you marry?" He asked._

 _Ray looked at him with a large smile crossing her face as tears fell from her eyes. Before Zarc could even react , she jumped forward and wrapped him into a tight hug, causing him to topple back in the process. She then planted kiss after kiss over every inch of his face as she said between kisses "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Ray said in choked voice._

 _Zarc smiled as he placed the ring onto her finger and they shared an ever passionate kiss. Yuya couldn't help but smile and at the same time wonder how the lives of two people so in love with one another could have fallen apart but soon another flash of bright light shined as if drawn to answer Yuya's question._

.

.

 _Zarc was running as fast as he could through the halls of the City's hospital until he finally reached his wife's room. He pushed the door open to see Ray laying on the bed a sad smile on her face._

 _"Ray!" Zarc rushed to her side taking her hands in his own. "I'm so glade your alright, after that fall you took in your duel..." Zarc said frantically worried for his wife's safety. Over the passed year duels had become far more intense...or as Zarc would put it savage and cruel as people took enjoyment in the suffering of other duelist._

 _"I'm fine Zarc, but..." Ray's hand moved to her stomach with a look of sadness._

 _"Ray what's wrong?" Zarc asked confused to what could make his wife so depressed. Small tears began to drop from Rays eyes as she choked back sobs._

 _"Do you remember that special surprise I had for you..." Ray said with Zarc nodding. Early before her match she had told Zarc that she had a special surprise for him after she won._

 _"Yes, but trust me I doesn't matt..."_

 _"You were going to be a father..." Ray did cutting him off._

 _"That's…That's wonderful." Zarc said, smiling at Ray. He couldn't believe what he had just heard he was...soon the words Ray spoke reached his ears and he looked at her with confusion. "Were...?"_

 _"There was no heartbeat..." Ray replied. "Was only seven weeks along and it was still safe for me to duel. But during today's match my body was put under to much stress. And so...its gone." Ray finished as she began to sob "It's…It's my fault…If only I had been more careful…now it's too late…Our baby's gone…" Ray said as she cried into Zarcs shoulder, the young man wrapped his arms around her tightly as he struggled to ease he pain and at the same time his own as feelings happiness were replaced shock,sadness, despair and above all else hatred._

"That's the reason for Zarc's rage. All the pain, the suffering he went through, the pain of loss that he endured twisted him up inside." Yuya thought as he saw the true meaning behind Zarc's hate. Yuya looked up to see Odd-Eyes along with the other dragons looking down at him with sadness in they're eyes.

"You all care about Zarc don't you." Yuya said the four dragons all nodded desiring nothing else but to have they're master back to the kind and gentle person he was before.

Yuya sold and looked at the dragons with a determined look. "I promise you all I'll save Zarc. I'll return him to that person he once was." Yuya declared as the four dragons roared happily before transforming into four beams of light surrounding Yuya.

.

.

"YOUR A FOOL RAY!" Zarc shouted as his yellow eyes flashed causing Reira/Ray to look up with confusion. "Did you seriously think i would be done in with the same trick! You disappoint me. I activate Supreme Kings Revenge!" Zarc announced holding up a spell card.

"Supreme Kings Revenge!? You never had that card in your deck!" Ray said while Zarc smirked.

"Well haven't been slacking off while trapped in the darkness!" Zarc said with a smirk. "Now thanks to this card I can return all dragon cards back to my Extra Deck and then my opponent takes 1000 damage for each one. And I've got 10!"

"Which means..." Reiji said his eyes widen with horror.

"YOU LOSE RAY! NOW FIND YOUR FATE IN HELL!" Zarc roared the darkness surrounding him with his eyes glowing bright yellow as fire rained down the sky striking building after building causing them to crumble before one hit Reira sending high into the air while everyone from the four dimensions watched on in horror as they're last hope fell. As Reira fell the bracelets began to crack slowly befroe they shattered with only the gems remaining Reira was engulfed in a bright golden light before splitting up into four sperate lights.

"Wait could that be..." Shun said with wide eyes.

Suddenly Yuzu, Ruri, Rin and Serena all fell to the ground alongside Reira, Zarc looked down at the five fallen girls with a malicious grin as he stomped towards them. "And that's how it all ends. No hard feelings to you girls but I can't have ypou around trying to contain me again." Zarc said looking down at Yuzu and the others with a rare hint of sympathy.

"No..please.." Gong said pleadingly as he struggled to rise up.

"No! Ruri!" Shun said holding on his injured arm.

"Don't do it!" Sora said with tears falling down his eyes. Yuzu had been like a sister to him, all the time they had spent together teaching her how to fusion summon the smiles they shared. "Please don't do it Yuya!"

"Yuya Sakaki is gone! I'm a Zarc now and forever now it's time to di..." Zarc was cut off as he felt a burning sensations within his chest and clutched his heart tightly, his veins became more defined as parts of his body started to blot up as if something inside him was trying to escape. "What! What is happening to me!

"Gahhhhhhh!" Zarc roared along side his dragon as four light emerged from the dragon and fell down to the same place as the girls, as they faded everyone's eyes were wide with shock seeing the bodies of Yuto, Yugo and Yuri laying down on the ground.

"Yuto!" Shun said happy to see his best friend alive

"Yugo..." Aster said having seen the young synchro duelist absorbed by Yuri in his last duel and didn't think he would see either of them again.

"What's going on?" Leo questioned with confusion.

Zarc was breathing rather heavily as his body was cloaked in a black aura before leaving the body of his dragon and landing on the ground kneeling as his demonic skin soon became pale like that of a human and his wings vanished when the darkness suddenly vanished ion place of Zarc. Was...Yuya Sakaki.

"Yuya!" Sora exclaimed

"Your okay." Kiato said with a smile

"But what happened to Zarc?" Sawatri asked

"I think we're about to find out.." Crow said pointing to the shifting shadows as they slowly began to reform. Everyone could only look on as another demonic duelist appears similar to Yuay only with ldark silver hair and green highlights shaped in the form of horns.

"Damn you...Yuya Sakai!" The demon said revealing his face similar to an older Yuya and his counterparts.

"Its Zarc, he survived." Leo said gritting his teeth in anger at the demons stubborn refusal to die.

Yuya looked over to the demon duelist with a hint of fear in his eyes. Zarc glared at Yuya with a strange sense of hate a self loathing. Everything about this boy was a reminder of the man he used to be the part of himself he buried after losing the most important pieces in his life. His parents, his child, his humanity.

"Yuya Sakaki, i will destroy you!" Zarc roared as the darkness swirled over his body like a typhoon his yellow eyes focused on ripping Yuya apart. Before he could approach Yuya a beam of light shot down between them forcing both to cover they're eyes along with everyone else. When the light finally faded standing before everyone was Ray Akaba.

"Ray!" Yuya, Reiji, Reira, and Leo exclaimed in shock while Zarc glared at his former love.

"Zarc please stop this, you know in your heart this isn't right." Ray said pleadingly trying to find even a small trace of her beloved within this demonic form.

"My heart died long ago!" Zarc roared before looking down. "The same as our child." He said with a rare hint of sadness the caused Ray to lower he head as well at the memory of the child they had lost before it could ever know the joy of being alive.

"But Zarc it was..." Ray said only for Zarc to cut her off.

"SILENCE!" Zarc shouted using the power of darkness to blow Ray aside knocking her beside Yuya who helped her up.

"Zarc..." Ray as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Ray I'm going to save him." Yuya vowed causing the girls eyes to widen before tears of joy came to her eyes.

"I'm going to finish this." Yuya said stepping forward but Yuzu quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Yuya no!" Yuzu cried "you've seen what Zarc is capable of, the people he's hurt I'm not just going to let you get yourself killed!" Yuzu said pleadingly trying to stop her love from facing the demon duelist.

"I have to Yuzu, this is the only way I can save Zarc." Yuya said causing his friends to look at the Odd-Eyes weilder like he was insane.

"Um...Yuya." Sawatri said with a nervous chuckle. "I'm not sure I heard. But did you say you want to 'save' Zarc!" Yuya nodded causing the boys eyes to widen. "ARE YOU INSANE!" Sawatri yelled.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Sawatri, that guys a monster far beyond saving." Shun said glaring at Zarc.

"Yeah why would you ever want to save someone like that." Sawatri said to Yuya who simply walked pass them.

"You guys don't understand, I so Zarcs memories what he's been through and the pain he's ensured." Yuya said. "For along time his only friends were the spirits of Duel Monsters, he felt the pain they went through being forced into harsh battles and that rage was what drove him to hate humans."

"Yuya-kun is right." Ray said looking down as she remembered the rage Zarc felt watching monsters suffer. He blamed it all on humans for they're selfish desires and lust for destruction.

"Ray..." Leo said looking at his daughter with shock.

"Yuya, wait!" Yuya turned around to see Yuto walking over to him holding something out to him, his Dark Rebellion. "My Dark Rebellion agrees with you, he wants to save Zarc as well."

"And he's not alone." Yugo said limping over to Yuya on Yuri'"s shoulder with a smile on his face. "Battle hard out there for my Clearwing too man." Yugo said giving him his dragon.

"Along with mine." Yuri said with a smirk handing him Starve Venom.

"I will I'll convey use these cards and bring Zarc back to his old self again and put an and to this meaningless war." Yuya said placing the dragons in his extra deck beofe turning to face Zarc.

"Aright Zarc its time to put an end to all of this." Yuya said as Zarc smirked.

"Fine by me!" Zarc said activating his duel disk.

From across the four dimesions all of Yuya's friends and comrades he had made from his journey to this point were watching only of they're hopes riding on Yuya and his victory in this duel.

"Let's Duel!" Yuya and Zarc shouted


End file.
